Gallery:Freddie Benson
Images of Freddie Benson jj100118_06.jpg|Poor Freddie... 65384_399055588.jpg 61579_3751237742.jpg 57557_553498141.jpg 12208_220698032.jpg import_000493.jpg import_000453.jpg import_000407.jpg 70814_2042549566.jpg 67778_3814241245.jpg tumblr_l3xawwA49V1qaw8i4o1_500.png Nathan = Freddie.jpg ICarly.gif Freddie.JPG 00378519.jpg 1283905977571 f.jpg|Freddie Benson 599f8497-59ed-4517-af49-5084164f5789.jpg|Freddie with the gang Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 7.23.07 PM.png|Freddie doing what he calls 'a natural pose'. imagesCA9S6X15.jpg|Freddie eating Pie|link=Freddie Captura 11.JPG|Freddie after Malika left freddie's phone land on his groin. Captura 12.JPG|-"Light hurt." Freddie in iSpeed date Import 000259.jpg|Freddie doing a "has to pee" pose 69300 3754938184.jpg|Freddie is always unhappy when his pants are wet 67589 2137872953.jpg|Freddie's terrified of metal fences Carly-and-Freddie-in-daydream.jpg|Freddie in a daydream Freddie-tries-to-speak.jpg Hinting.jpg I-carly.jpg IKiss.jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Freddie.jpg ISaved_Your_LIfe_-_Freddie_about_to_be_kissed.jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Freddie_and_Carly.jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Freddie_injured_(1).jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Scared_Freddie.jpg ISpeed_Date.jpg IThink_they_Kissed_-_Carly_and_Freddie.jpg Forked in the sholder.PNG|OH NO!!!!! Freddie with labtop.PNG Freddie with sunglasses.jpg 176569412.jpg Icarly-promo-pics-01.jpg Who will you choose.jpg 61579 3751237742.jpg FredwardBenson.jpg|Season 4 picture 63512 433437806775 89749451775 5722267 3245450 n.jpg|Carly, Sam and Freddie Icarly pic3.jpg|Freddie with Rib Necklace Freddie Benson iCarly Group Picture.jpg Dan Schneider.jpg Sam and Freddie. .png ImagesCAGVDR6X.jpg Seddieknockwurst24.jpg Seddieknockwurst23.jpg Seddieknockwurst22.jpg Seddieknockwurst21.jpg Seddieknockwurst20.jpg Seddieknockwurst19.jpg Seddieknockwurst18.jpg Seddieknockwurst17.jpg Seddieknockwurst16.jpg Seddieknockwurst15.jpg Seddieknockwurst14.jpg Seddieknockwurst13.jpg Seddieknockwurst12.jpg Seddieknockwurst11.jpg Seddieknockwurst10.jpg Seddieknockwurst9.jpg Seddieknockwurst8.jpg Seddieknockwurst7.jpg Seddieknockwurst6.jpg CreddieSeddieCamCarlySamFreddie.jpg ICarly_Promo_Pic.jpg icarly-season-4-promo-picsicarly_gallery_0610_18HR.jpg Seddie 10.png|Scene from iDo Tumblr lfijwbx3Xd1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Freddie Benson.jpg 02131231.jpg Jennette McCurdy-5.png ICarly ..png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 11.22.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-01-15 at 4.21.20 PM.png iCarly Cast 03.jpg|The iCarly cast. Ikiss HD.png|Freddie and Sam kissing BWCreddieCollage.jpg Something.jpg Icarly cast seddie hug manip by xfearlessgirlx3-d30e8p8.jpg 5009.jpg Seddie 04.jpg BWCreddieCollage2.jpg Ultimate Creddie Group Picture.jpg Creddie f.jpg Unbenannt.PNG Creddie inCreddieble Group Picture.jpg Creddie Still InCreddieble.jpg ICarly Seattle.jpg Creddie Seasons.jpg Creddie Season 1.jpg Freddie Benson 03.png Creddie Season 2.jpg 242px-URL all I need.png Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg FreddieBensonMainRelation.jpg NatanVsFreddie.jpg Freddie in bulletproof vest.jpg|Freddie in his bulletproof vest Freddie's comin' for ya!.jpg 1444679244.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Fries Matter.jpg WhyDoIHaveToChoose.jpg Freddie photo5.jpg Freddie_photo2.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!( Made by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) freddiemuscles.jpg|Freddie has been secretly working out and was awarded the "Strongest Tech Geek" title in the yearbook! tumblr_ljhspxvP751qimjgho1_400.gif Freddie and Shelby Hug.jpg|He may have creeped her out, but Shelby hugged Freddie, anyway. IBelieve in Bigfoot (Costumes).jpg|Carly and Freddie dressed as Madonna and Michael Jackson (iBelieve in Bigfoot) Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath202.jpg|Freddie's future wife? Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath188.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath118.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath117.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath116.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath115.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath102.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath101.jpg IHeart Art -1.jpg IHeart Art -4.jpg ImagesCAZJLERZ.jpg I took his handcuffs.jpg Jennettegorgeous.jpg Camfreak.jpg Ilyshay.jpg Icarly-jerry-trainor-400.jpg Seddie2xx.jpg IGetPrankySeddie.jpg SeddieComeInPeace.jpg CanWeEverSeddie.jpg Seddie2x.jpg Justtogetitoverwith.jpg Triofishlocker.jpg Fencinbensons2.jpg -233.gif -227.jpg -226.jpg -224.jpg -223.jpg -222.jpg Fencinbensons1.jpg Kissin u by popgirlnina23-d3arwus.jpg Seddiekiss3.jpg INevel -4.jpg IFix A Popstar -5.jpg Group Hug - iCook.jpg Group Hug - iMake Sam Girlier.jpg freddieseason2.png|Season 2 Freddie Jennette three in one.jpg Jennette moving 4.gif Nathan and jennette edit.jpg Jathantb71111-14edit.jpg Nathan and jennette .jpg Jathantb71111-9edit.jpg Jathantb71111-15.jpg Jathantb71111-14.jpg Jathantb71111-11.jpg Jathantb71111-13.jpg Jathantb71111-12.jpg Jathantb71111-10.jpg Jathantb71111-9.jpg Jathantb71111-8.jpg Jathantb71111-7.jpg Jathantb71111-6.jpg Jathantb71111-5.jpg Jathantb71111-4.jpg Jathantb71111-3.jpg Jathantb71111-2.jpg Jathantb71111-1.jpg Tumblr lo1uw7zd9Y1qk0wxyo1 500.gif Height.JPG CarlySamshouldertoshoulderinfrontproducer.jpg ICarlycredits.PNG Tumblr lo3d96pBBR1qf7p7i.gif 13ilmm-1-.jpg Tumblr lmomgpUhWq1qg64bjo1 500-1-.png 1CABWN2HO.jpg 2hgbaxc.png 500px-First Hug.jpg Bigfootcreddie2.jpg Couchcreddie.jpg Nathan-kress-santa-monica-02.jpg 185414267.jpg 20090108 b dig 0772 pro-350x478.jpg 306718.jpg 340407539NK.jpg 706640cp.jpg 895247190 XXPKBCLNTPVYWNY.jpg Adorable nathan kress.jpg 75362 180196617.jpg Creddie moments.png Fencer hug.png ISAVED YOUR LIFE.jpg Icarly-george-da-bra.jpg IcarlyFreddie.jpg Fencinbensons2.jpg 26947 333927586754 53523601754 4107835 7776282 n.jpg Armhaha.jpg Aww.jpg 101WhatMatter.jpg|Little Freddie in his pajamas. 105HuhWhat.jpg|Freddie thinks "that can't be right." Click here to return to Freddie Benson Category:Images Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Photos Category:Galleries Category:Benson family